


Just a little stitch

by cathwen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathwen/pseuds/cathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pure bliss, washing away your fears, your anxieties and oh boy you need it. It’s your sanctuary in a chaotic world and it will save your mind from getting destroyed. You need it, you want it. Take it and your fears will be washed away, your anxieties and oh boy you need it, it’s my sanctuary in a chaotic world and it’s the only way to save my mind from getting destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little stitch

**Author's Note:**

> You will ALL kill me for this first attempt.

A pure bliss, washing away your fears, your anxieties and oh boy you need it. It’s your sanctuary in a chaotic world and it will save your mind from getting destroyed. You need it, you want it.   
Take it and your fears will be washed away, your anxieties and oh boy you need it, it’s my sanctuary in a chaotic world and it’s the only way to save my mind from getting destroyed.

There it was again. The nagging voice, I want it gone, it is so bad. Why doesn’t it understand what I need, the pressure’s destroying me, but what should I do?

The young blonde could see the marks under her eyes, she’s exhausted, tired of this world, you can see it and he got his suspicions. He had seen it often enough.   
Other models did it and with the pressure she surely gets from her it all makes up for only one conclusion: Amphetamine.

His lady seemed off lately. She was tumbling, looking exhausted. The same look in her eyes as Marinette. At this point he knew.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked when she noticed him standing on a roof, not moving an inch.   
Her words seemed dull, only coming from afar as her gaze seemed off even when it had genuine worry about him.   
“Since when?”  
“Chat?”  
Suddenly his anger gets loose, he screams: “Since when!? Don’t you know what this does to you?!”  
“What are you talking about chat?”  
“Don’t play the stupid one! We both know what you do!”  
“I don’t need this! Calm down chat! I don’t know what you are talking about!”

With this, she leaves. He doesn’t want to stop her. So he just stands there and stares into the night. 

 

“Miss Bustier! Marinette’s ill! She won’t come to class today.”  
He scratches his arm, it hurts, memories from an akuma-fight? Better keep the long sleeved shirts over summer.

His lady does not appear tonight.

The sobbing voices are loud, clearly heard from a distance: “Why?! How can you leave me!”  
He lost his love, because he did not do anything.


End file.
